


I'll Wait For You

by psychologicalBantering



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychologicalBantering/pseuds/psychologicalBantering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A page will forever be loyal to his prince.</p><p>Even at the cost of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Wait For You

He sat limply hoping for a sign, for anything really, to let him know he was there. He had waited so long, so so long because he said he would come back for him. Where was he? He couldn't just sit here and wait forever. He wasn't going to be able to stay awake much longer. They had been together for so long. “I’ll be back come nightfall, wait for me my love and I will come for you when the moon is high and bright in the sky.”

How many a nightfall ago was that exactly? He couldn't remember. But he was loyal, so he sat here waiting for something. Anything. He had been so loyal, in fact, he hadn't moved from this spot ever since his love told him to wait. The thirst and hunger was almost unbearable, but he would wait through anything until the day he returned.

He wished he would hurry up and come back, he was getting tired. So tired. He could feel it all shutting down, and as he stared out the window at the sky, the moon became blurry with sleepiness and tears. He cried. Oh where was his love when he needed him most? Oh how he wanted to go out and find him, but he was too weak to do so. He could barely keep his eyes open as it were.

His vision got more blurry, and things got lighter and darker and spotty and color collided and mixed and swirled around in his vision until he fell asleep. Into a deep, deep sleep. Jake never woke up.

* * *

 Two scouts were out looking for the kingdom’s lost Prince, who had been missing for several days. Everyone had deemed it a lost cause but still they searched. They were in the woods on the edge of town.

“'Ey look, isn't that Prince Dirk over there!?” one of them shouted, and they ran over quickly.

“He’s dead… looks like a thief robbed and killed ‘im,” the other man announced with a sigh.

“Hey…” the first one spoke again. “Isn't that the Page’s house just over there?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading, and if you're interested in my future works or have any suggestions/requests, please inbox me on AO3 or on tumblr at http://psychologicalbantering.tumblr.com/.


End file.
